fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
NEW FRED Loses His Meds
NEW FRED Loses His Meds is the 2nd episode of the NEW FRED Saga series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on August 7, 2014. Description What happens when crazy New Fred does not take his pharmaceutical medicine? One of the YouTube's funniest videos! Enjoy this great comedy from everyone's favorite, New Fred! Always obey your parents. Transcript (the captions appear in Korea) New Fred:' '''Hey, it's me, the New Fred! What is up, my hip yo friends? ("Watch How I Do This" music plays, the New Fred dances to it, music stops, and he makes a funny face by sliding his hands through his face) New Fred: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! (gives a secret to everyone) Please don't tell my lovely mother, but I made leck fitter commence and did not take my medicine. (laughs while spinning around) AHHH! AHHH! (makes a funny face, screams really crazy and plays with a red yo-yo, screen cuts to his face) (screen cuts to the New Fred) New Fred: AHHHH! We American people takes drugs to char many single electrical problems. ("Watch How I Do This" music plays again, the New Fred makes a funny face in slow motion) ("Watch How I Do This" music stops, back to normal motion) New Fred: I went to school and made art today, but my teacher didn't appreciate it. ("Watch How I Do This" music plays again, screen cuts to 3 violent pictures that the New Fred drew) ("Watch How I Do This" music stops, screen cuts to the New Fred) New Fred: American education isn't well clipped and does not have enough resources to handle my art. Hey, guess what? I got a message from the original Fred! '''Moe': HONEY! Honey, aha! (the camera zooms out and he walks up to the New Fred) Turn it up, so you got Freddie ah, ah. I didn't see it. What toys I'm gonna get to you tomorrow? (New Fred shakes his head up and down as yes) Moe: (sighs) Okay. (takes off his glasses) Turn up star. Roll camera. (a man holds up a video slate and clicks it to take 2) Moe: (offscreen) Do it again! New Fred: (jumps excitedly) I need medicine! I need medicine! (pants) I need medicine! I need medicine! I need medicine! (close up to his face, stops jumping) But I don't take my medicine, they're no good have intense help with other people who are unfaithful society. (gasps) I've been taking these drugs for so long, I developed dependence. (makes a crying face) American parents are so comfortable with giving their children drugs. I guess my medicine is lost. So I'll just have to eat this delicious Yuksung cereal instead. (holds up the red Yuksung cereal box, takes some pieces of cereal and stuff it in his mouth) This cereal is so good. Who needs medication? (stuffs up more cereal pieces in his mouth) (The New Fred - The Yuksung Corporation) New Fred: (offscreen) I need medicine! I need medicine! (pants) I need medicine! (screen cuts to the New Fred) New Fred: Hey guys, it's me, the New Fred. Check out these other cool videos and don't forget to subscribe! ("New Fred Goes Swimming" and "New Fred Goes To The Dentist" thumbnails pop up) (the subscribe button in Korean pops up) Characters * New Fred * Moe Category:Videos